


Best Friends pt. 2

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Series: Best Friends [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, I'm back, IS please, Let Marth rest, With more shenanigans, crack(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: “That’s why, I must ask for your help.” Marth concluded.“...”“...”“...”“Marth, you really have it rough, don’t you?” Eclat saidOrThe part 2 that no one asked for but here it is, Eclat and Jake's bizarre adventure in Askr.





	Best Friends pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another part.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Best friends (who reminded each other something important):

“I wanna do it.” Jake said.

“No.” Eclat said.

“Please, just one.”

“No is no.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“It’s just one circle.” he begged.

“Cost 20 orbs, no.” Eclat said “Save them until the next Legendary banner that’s coming about 4 months away.”

“That’s way too long!” he said “And Legendary banner sucks!”

“At least it stops the pity breakers, think about it. You have an 8% of getting a high tier unit, eliminate the pity breakers, and also having a chance of getting a legendary hero. You said you wanted a Legendary Ephraim, right?”

“But Maaaaaaarrrsss.”

“That meme is old.”

“Ple-”

Stab!

Everything went silent, and the heroes stared at the knife plugged into the table, mere inches away from their Summoner’s hand.

“Final words: Save them.” Eclat said “Any more objections?”

Gulp “No.”

“Good.”

\-----

Best friends (who beat each other in one thing):

“Alligator.”

“Torrent.”

“Oof. Hmm...Rent.”

“Wow...I can’t think of a word. You win.”

“Yeah, that was hard.”

The heroes stared as the Summoner and his friend tried to play a game while hand-standing.

“Alright, I give.” Eclat was the first to give up, flopping down to the floor loudly “My muscles hurt.”

“Yus.” Jack also flopped down “That was difficult.”

“Yup.”

“Why can’t you guys just play it normally?” Fir asked.

“We’re idiots.” Eclat replied “We don’t do things the normal ways.”

“Oh, make sense.” Myrrh nodded.

“See, Myrrh gets it.”

\-----

Best friends (who pranks each other):

“Ugh, we finally made it.” Jake panted “The top of the Illusory Dungeon.”

_ I never knew swinging a weapon also needed rhythm. _ , Eclat thought,  _ The more you know, I guess. _

“Ah, hot springs.” Nowi said.

When Jake stepped near the hot springs, Eclat’s hand ‘slipped’.

“Oops.” he said, poker face on as the ‘holy’ Summoner rise out of the hot springs.

“What the frick!?” he screamed.

Eclat sighed in enjoyment “Ah, relaxation.”

\-----

Best friends (Uuh...I’m out of ideas, brb):

For the first time since forever, the duo were completely silence.

Which unnerved the whole Order.

“What are you guys doing?” Eirika asked.

“We’re just enjoying the day.” Jake said “It’s good to sit back and let the time past every once in a while.”

“And have a nice cup tea along with some snacks.” Eclat said, while munching on a cookie.

And they went back to enjoy what they were doing.

Leaving the Heroes quite amused and also still unnerved.

\-----

Best friends (eating and drinking bad food):

“I am so afraid right now.” was what Eclat said while staring at what the hell it is in front of him.

He’s beyond afraid, he’s terrified.

The thing in front of him was a blob of red that seemed like it could move, there’s a pungent smell emanating like waves that already made his stomach beg him to be merciful and not eat it.

He picked up the spoon a poked it, gulping when it  _ groaned _ and the spoon  _ melted. _

God almighty please help him, have mercy on the sinful soul as he consume this...meal.

“You don’t have to eat it.” Jake said weakly “I know my cooking’s trash.”

“ _ I will _ .” Eclat said solemnly “I said I would try it, so now I am.”

He picked up another spoon, scooped up a small amount and quickly put it in his mouth.

Immediately, his mouth was assaulted with the most worst smell possible. His tongue was on fire, there was a taste of a combination of spiciness, sourness, and a slight of food out of order.

“He’s turning really green.” Chrom regarded.

The heroes nearby watch as his face turned from green, to red, and then slowly turning into white.

“That’s not healthy, right?” Lissa asked.

And Eclat fainted.

“MEDIC!”

\-----

Best friends (Tempest Trials shenanigans, pt 1):

“That’s why, I must ask for your help.” Marth concluded.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Marth, you really have it rough, don’t you?” Eclat said, while watching the heroes fight.

Apparently, the Tempest blocks the Summoner and Eclat out, but they can still communicate with each other (through the power of main character and plot development, as Eclat has put it). Now, they’re outside the Tempest with Marth and hope for the best.

“I don’t think I do, Summoner.” they replied.

“Don’t lie, trying to beat the Tempest on your own is pretty hard. So let’s go and take a breather.” Jake said “You’ll break if you don’t take a time-out.”

“I bought some snacks and drinks.” Eclat brought out cookies and bottle of still cold lemonade “The Heroes can handle themselves, so let’s sit back and try to enjoy these little moments.

Marth really couldn’t win these two, so they sat down, and had some cookies.

Maybe they’re right, maybe they should rely on the Heroes, and let their body rest every once in a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty fun to write. Sorry if it's too short.  
> When Eclat and Jake are quiet, it's like the Earth had tilted, the sky's are falling, the war had ended (which is never).  
> IS, when can Marth rest, they went through so much, let them have a rest pls.  
> Jake can't cook, that's a statement. Also, Eclat is very god at baking and making drinks.  
> Until next time.


End file.
